Rattrape moi
by MyTinyHeart
Summary: Par une belle soirée d'été notre chère Kol a décider d'acompagner la belle demoiselle qu'il essaye de séduire depuis longtemps. Il faut dire qu'elle ne lui rends pas la tâche facile. Mais personne n'est à l'abrit de la surprise pas même Kol Mikaelson...


"Vient Kol allons chercher des lanternes pour tout à l'heure !" "Hmm tu en a vraiment envie ?" "Oui aller vient !" "Ok allons y."

Kol ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi elle est si enjoué à l'idée de lançer de simples morceaux de papiers en l'air. De plus ce n'est qu'une énième fête que les habitants de Mystic Falls organisent pour il ne sais qu'elle raison... Puis Klaus et Caroline les on lâcher et ça sa l'énerve un peu, ils sont quand même venue ensemble et voilà qu'ils disparaissent ! Mais bon d'un autre côter ça c'est pas mal comme ça il est seul avec _elle_.

Une fois leurs lanternes acheter ils décidèrent de s'asseoir à un banc pour discuter un peu.

"Regarde Kol..." Lui dit elle en lui montrant uun endroit près de la fontaine.

Le jeune homme regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui avait montrer et il y vit son frère et Caroline s'embraser. Il compris pourquoi ils avait disparus ces deux là. En voyant ça il lui vient une idée qui lui plait bien.

"Tu sais tu pourait rendre un autre Mikaelson heureux ce soir." Lui dit il avec son sourire malicieux qui ne le quitte presque jamais. La jeune femme le regarda en en comprenants pas trop."Comment ça ?" "Un petit bisou serrait la bienvenue." Dit il en se rapprochant. "C'est ça dans tes rêves beau gosse !" Lui dit elle en le repossant. "Rho t'es pas marrante..." Dit il en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Elle se dit qu'il a vraiment des airs de gamin des fois. On à du mal à croire que derrière ce visage d'ange ce cache en vampire sanguinaire. Elle fini par tourner son regard vers Klaus et Caroline, son amie a l'air d'être heureuse t'en mieux, elle le mérite... Ensuite elle pensa a sa relation avec Kol il faut bien avouez qu'elle est bizarre, elle le considère comme un ami alors que lui la drague ouvertement... Elle avait fini par s'habituer mais depuis quelques temps son regard sur lui a changer. Quand elle le regarde elle ne peut s'empêcher de contempler ses yeux noisettes qu'elle trouve si beau, jusqu'à qu'il lui fasse remarquer qu'ellle le fixe et qu'elle rougie. Et si pour une fois elle ce laisser aller ? Après tout elle n'a pas grand chose a perdre. Elle le regarda et lui aussi ce mis à la regarder sans même imaginer ce que la jeune femme a derrière la tête. Quant a elle son coeur ce mis à battre la chamade en pensant à ce qu'elle aller faire. Sans réfléchir une minute de plus elle agrippa le col de sa chemise et l'embrassa. Ce fut un cour baiser Kol n'a même pas u le temps de réagir qu'elle ce leva et se mit a courir en direction du bois qui ce trouve derrière eux. Une fois l'effet de surprise dissiper Kol courra à son tours pour rattraper la demoiselle pour qui son coeur bat depuis un moment déjà. Il ne mis pas longtemps pour réussir à la rattraper et à la plaquer sur l'arbre le plus proche.

"Tu manque encore de vitesse si tu veux réussir à me fuir." Dit il en souriant. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle ce qui réduit l'espace entre eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à la proximité entre elle et le jeune homme. "Peut être que s'est parsque je veux être rattraper..." Cette phrase réussi à le choquer quelque peu, il ne s'attender pas à ça. "OK mais je peut savoir pourquoi tu m'a embrasser ?" "J'avais envie de rendre un certain Mikaelson heureux..." Lui répondit elle en rougissant de plus belle."Et aussi parsque..."

Elle n'u pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Kol pris son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà était si heureux. Il rompit le baiser par manque d'oxygène, il la regarda et elle semble toute retourner se qui le fit sourire.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui dit presque comme un soufle "Je t'aime Kol" Derrière eux les lanternes s'envolent dans le ciel bleu nuit pour rejoindre les étoiles qui semble être par milllion ce soir. Il la regarda, posa son front sur le sient et lui répondit "Moi aussi je t'aime Bonnie."

*FIN*

Et voila mon premier OS de fini !

Alors vous aurait penser que s'était Bonnie ?

N'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis je vous écoute !

P.S Vraiment désoler pour les fautes que vous pouver trouver -'

MyTinyHeart ^^


End file.
